Inconsciente mais pas aveugle
by Mai96
Summary: Traduction de Oblivious but not Blind de Mizuki99. Nana et Reborn ont une conversation nocturne tardive. Drabble.


Ma troisième traduction, encore sur le manga Reborn. Cette fois, je change d'auteur. L'histoire est de Mizuki99 (u/2223136) et j'ai sa permission pour traduire cet one-shot. En passant, si vous lisez en anglais, je vous conseille cet auteur. Ces fictions sur Reborn sont très bien.

Personnellement, j'avoue sans problème que ce drabble possède une bonne part d'incohérences mais j'ai quand même voulu le traduire car je pense qu'on y trouve pas mal de thème que j'aime beaucoup : un Tsuna/ciel, une Nana pas totalement idiote et possédant une certaine lucidité sur le monde qui l'entoure, elle et son fils...

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : J'écoutais une reprise de Wicked Games par Emika et c'est ce qui en est sorti… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.<p>

R27, si vous loucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Inconsciente mais pas aveugle<strong>

Nana savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus brillante et même qu'elle était peut-être un peu inconsciente sur certaines choses qui se passaient autour d'elle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était incapable de _voir_ quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait qu'Iemitsu était un monstre et elle savait que Reborn aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux des meurtriers capable de tuer en une seconde. Et, un nombre incalculable de fois, elle s'était posé cette question :

_Pourquoi laisses-tu Reborn près de ton fils s'il est __pareil__ que cet homme _?

Elle réprima cette question, se giflant mentalement, parce qu'elle _savait_ que, comme elle, Tsuna avait peur de Reborn et Iemitsu.

Mais…

Elle se demandait …

_Est-ce vraiment de la peur ?_

Non, Nana n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait bien la manière dont le sourire de Tsuna était plus lumineux quand Reborn le félicitait, la manière dont il regardait le pistolet avec plus de curiosité que d'affolement ou d'horreur. Elle voyait la manière dont Reborn baissait volontairement sa garde autour de Tsuna malgré son entrainement de tueur à gage et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander….

_Qu'était son fils, pour Reborn _?

C'était pendant une nuit, tard, alors que Reborn nettoyait ses armes et que Nana faisait la vaisselle qu'elle eut, finalement, le courage de le lui demander. L'enfant cligna lentement des yeux avant de sourire.

– Hum, je vois de qui il l'a obtenue.

Elle ne comprit pas.

_Obtenue quoi de qui ? _

Donc, elle demanda.

– Tu joues la comédie vraiment bien, Maman, songea Reborn à voix haute, tambourinant l'arme dans ses mains et elle combattit l'urgence de se mettre à couvert.

Reborn était un monstre.

– Je vois la manière dont tu me regardes – la manière dont tu regardes Iemitsu. Tu me vois pour ce que je suis.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent, laissant voir ses dents de bébé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à cette image qui semblait bestiale malgré l'apparence enfantine et adorable de Reborn.

– Tsuna aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi permettait-il à Reborn d'être si proche ? Nana ne serait jamais aussi brave… ou stupide !

Reborn se mit à rire.

– Peut-être pas aussi semblable, songea-t-il avant réassembler ensemble les pièces de son pistolet. Tsuna nous accepte beaucoup plus que toi. Même Iemitsu…

Elle frissonna au nom.

_ … ne comprend pas cette acceptation.

Il rangea l'arme.

– Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était Tsunayoshi pour moi… la réponse est à la fois simple et compliquée. Il est tout et il n'est rien.

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais avant de disparaitre, il regarda une dernière fois Nana et sourit.

Nana souffla… elle avait déjà constaté de tels sentiments avant, de la part des deux garçons, Takeshi et Hayato, et même, parfois, de Hibari Kyoya. Etait-ce réellement aussi complexe que le disait Reborn ? Tsunayoshi les acceptait ? Cela voulait-il dire que c'était plus simple de les accepter ? Pourquoi ? Et comment Tsunayoshi faisait-il cela ?

Nana n'était pas aveugle… mais peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'elle ne voyait pas tout ce qu'il avait à voir.

_« Tsunayoshi est mon ciel bien-aimé. »_

_Owari_.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Merci pour la lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


End file.
